dovarthiafandomcom-20200213-history
News Updates
News Updates in the Realm Warning: This news feed is NOT propaganda free. Sorted in ascending order. * Today, two trojan horses have crashed into the castle’s towers, the first horse hitting the first guard tower, and the second horse crashing into the second guard tower. Many lives were lost. It is said that the cult, “Guardians of the Sword”, is behind the attack. The leader has issued a statement, simply uttering “الله أكبر!” * The leader of Mr Wong’s African Slave Trade™ / Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei (NSDAP) Mr Bjorn Thormund Walderik Wong, has beheaded an infidel on live TV, along with his business partner Bebbo. The victim appears to be a rubber chicken. He made a statement afterward via telephone, saying “new phone who dis”. More at 11. * Artur Dalibor Alberda opened Camelots lost knights application process. In order to be considered alert Artur and then an interview will begin the maximum pending time for a decision is 12hrs. * His most holiness, Archbishop Dovar, the glorious leader of the Congregation of Dovartheism, has announced to the unholy world that conversions into our most glorious religion has been opened to the public. All those who wish to ascend to the glorious lands, and become an Eternal, must convert to Dovartheism. Complete and Utter subjugation to Our God-Patron, the one-god Dovar, is mandatory. The following of the 12 Acts of Ascension must also be followed to THE LETTER. Any deviation of this, and you will be branded a heretic, and thus worthy of death. To apply for the long and arduous conversion process, you must be in contact with Dovar’s physical embodiment on this earth; Dovar Innocentius the XII. Praise most glorious Dovar! * THE SERVER IS OPEN * Sir Binx Dovar has become king, taxes have been set at 0%. LONG LIVE THE KING. * Archbishop Dovar Innocentius has Ascended to the throne! Long live Dovar!!! All must convert to the GLORIOUS RELIGION. HERETICS WILL BE EXECUTED AND BURNED AT THE STAKE!!! * Artus Dalibor Alberda has conquered these lands. LONG MAY HE REIGN! * The new guard faction, Guardians of the Sword has arrisen! People may join this splendid and candid faction. We are a neutral organisation, dedicated to whomever the current king is! We guard the ancient sword, and thus the ancient Throne. All those who wish to ascend to a life of Honour and prestigious life, with full access to our full resources, will have to sign up with the Grand Captain, Sir Dovar Innocentius. SHARPEN THE SWORD! Factions who wish to ascend to the throne, must remain in good standing with us, and payments must be substantial. We are the Ancient Guardians! * The dark knights have awoken from their slumber. All those who rise with us will join the fall of the crown. Your worth must be proven and you hate for the crown must remain true. Death lies on the other side. (In order to join a sacrifice must be made of 20 blood and 20 steel, such is our faith) * Mr Wong’s African Slave Trade™ and The Azuras Highlands are reportedly considering a strategic partnership. * בילדער דאָלאָר זיצן פּאַוערד דורך, קאָנסעקטעטור מאָניטאָרינג עליט. באָטל פעוגיאַט תּנאָים לאַאָרעעט. תּנאָים און בלאַנדיט לעבן דאָלאָר אַק מאָלעסטיע. נוללאַ קראָם, ליבעראָ אי.יו. לאַאָרעעט פאַרעטראַ, מאַוריס אַוגוע יאַקוליס גרינג, אין רוטרום נונק מאַוריס אָדער ניבה. פּעללענטעסקווע שייַן ריסוס ווענענאַטיס, טשאַננעל פעליס זיצן פּאַוערד דורך, אַקקומסאַן טעללוס. וויוואַמוס נוללאַ אַרקו, טשאַננעל זיצן פּאַוערד דורך עראָס לאָסט, רהאָנקוס טשאַננעל ווי. מאַוריס אַ יאַקוליס מאַכן. קום סאָסייס נאַטאָקווע פּענאַטיבוס עט מאַגניס דיס פּאַרטוריענט Montes, נאַססעטור רידיקולוס מוס. באָטל ווי אָרנאַרע דזשוסטאָ, עט ווולפּוטאַטע וועליט. פּראָין ניט וואָלוטפּאַט אַוגוע. נאַם צייט קאָנסעקטעטור פאַרעטראַ. אַדמין פעוגיאַט אי.יו. ליגולאַ ניט פעוגיאַט. ווי אין דאַפּיבוס דזשוסטאָ, עגעט ווענענאַטיס טעללוס. אין HAC האַביטאַססע פּלאַטעאַ דיקטומסט * The Wikia was created! * The Azuras Highlands and Wong Group have now merged, creating the Azura-Wong Alliance. This combination is ridiculously OP, and is prompting others to begin wondering whether or not this combination is a good thing. * Some people are reportedly considering a revolt / overthrow / boycott. * In response to the alleged overthrow, the server will be reset. All progress to this point will be wiped. * The server was wiped so hard it took this long to reset. As a result literally everything will be wiped. Any new characters, places, religions, alliances e.t.c. will be referred to as second gen. * Anduin Wrynn has become King! Taxes have been set at 10%. Long live the king. * Shenzhen Barry Tickner's Backpack Boutique Trading Company Co Ltd. has been founded in the heart of Dovarthia. They sell and buy everything, as well as manufacture special items. They are also working on creating armour and weapon repairing facilities, which can be used for a price. The owner, Barry Tickner-Wong, is neutral to all factions. All others have a mutual agreement to not attack or harm Barry Tickner-Wong or his property. Those who do will be sentenced to extremely painful death by Fiftysix tablets with poorly soldered batteries.